


Completing Yourself

by Alex_Frost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: I hope you like this my friend, sorry it took so long to finish.
Relationships: Antok/Kuro, Kuro&Regris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Completing Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastielFollowMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Best of Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643940) by [CastielFollowMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe). 



> I hope you like this my friend, sorry it took so long to finish.

Kuro swallowed hard as he looked at the group of photo’s on the table, sitting across from him was his twin. Shuffling thorough the photo’s he paused as a particular picture caught his eye. Picking up the picture Kuro was enraptured by the face of a young boy with piercing eyes and a blinding smile.

“Kuro?” Shiro called as he watched his brother, a small almost goofy smile was on his face as he picked up a picture. Leaning forward he tried to get a look at the picture.

“He’s perfect.” Kuro breathed as he slowly lifted his gaze and met his twin’s eyes. Turning the picture over Kuro whispered the name. “Regris…” Shiro paused as he heard the name.

“Did you just say Regris?” Shiro asked as he glanced at the picture in his brother’s hand. Kuro nodded as he handed Shiro the picture. Taking the picture Shiro gasped softly as he recognized the boy. “Kuro… I met him, back when I first took Keith to the pool…”

******

Regris sighed as he sat back on his bed, a book lay forgotten next to his side. Another family had been at the orphanage today… and once again, he wasn’t picked. Not that he was surprised by that in the slightest, glancing down at his arms he sighed as he saw the patches of multi colored skin. He’d been diagnosed with Vitiligo when he was about nine years old. And it seemed that ever since he’d gotten his diagnosis he was bullied a lot by the older kids at the orphanage.

Sighing softly the young man got up and made his way downstairs, looking at the bookshelves he sighed softly as he saw all the familiar books he’d read a thousand times before.

“What are you still doing here freak?” Regris swallowed softly as he turned and faced one of the older kids. Knowing better than to say anything Regris tried to turn and walk past him, only for the older kid to grab his arm and throw him back against the bookshelves. “No one want’s you, all your freaky scars, your freakish skin…”

“T-that’s not true.” Regris snapped as he glared at the older kid, his voice wavering as he felt his eyes fill with tears.

“You should’ve died like your pathetic parents.” The boy sneered as he pulled back his fist.

Regris shouted as he tackled the older boy, tears streamed down the boy’s face as he punched and kicked the older boy.

******

“I don’t know about this Takashi, what if…”

“Kuro, you’ll be fine. I was nervous when I thought about meeting Keith too. I studied his picture for hours, I took it with me everywhere.” Shiro said as he leaned back, his eyes resting on his brother.

“But what if I have an episode and scare him? What if…” Kuro stopped when he heard his brother laughing. “This isn’t funny Takashi, I’m serious.” Kuro frowned as he glared at his brother.

“I’m not laughing at you Kuro, I’m just realizing how much you sound like I did when I went to get Keith. I was so worried that he’d be so scared of me…”

******

Regris glared at the headmistress of the orphanage, his face was swollen and he had two black eyes. The headmistress sighed softly as she leaned forward and placed her hands on top of her desk.

“Regris, you can’t keep doing this.” The headmistress said softly as she placed a box of tissues on the desk. Reaching out to take a few the young man wiped at his eyes and huffed as he found another sore spot.

“Why does it matter? No one wants me anyway.” The young man growled as he threw the used tissues on the desk.

******

Kuro panted heavily as he sat straight up in his bed, a thin layer of sweat covered his body. ‘Fuck those memories… you’d think that after six years I’d be over it… but no.’ Kuro snarled to himself as he got out of the bed. Walking into his bathroom he squinted at the bright light and splashed some cold water on his face. Looking into the mirror he sighed and shook his head. What was he thinking, wanting to adopt a kid, yeah right, wiping his face off he swallowed as he closed his eyes. As he stood there he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around his waist. Sighing softly Kuro leaned back into the warm arms.

“Come back to bed Ko, you’re exhausted.” Turning around Kuro wrapped his arms around his lover.

“I… am I doing the right thing Tok? There’s something about that boy… I feel like…”

“I know Ko, I do too. You feel like he’s already yours.” Kuro nodded as he turned his head up and gave his partner a warm smile.

“I do, it’s hard to explain but I feel like he needs me.” Antok nodded as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Kuro’s. A soft moan escaped the younger man’s lips as he pulled his lover closer.

******

Shiro smiled softly as he watched his son play with his friends, it was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Shiro was determined to enjoy the day. He looked up when he heard his name being called, a smile spread across his lips when he saw his brother and Antok walking towards them.

“Uncle Tok! Uncle Kuro!” Keith’s excited voice rang out as he left his friends and ran towards his uncles. Kuro chuckled as he knelt down and embraced his nephew. Antok chuckled as Kuro stood, Keith seeing his other uncle reached out for him.

“Hey there kit, did you miss us?” Antok asked as he pulled Keith into a hug, the young boy’s arms wrapping around his neck. Keith said nothing as he rested his head on his uncles shoulder.

“Hey Shiro, can I talk to you for a sec?” Kuro asked as he looked at his twin. Shiro nodded as he gave his son a warm smile as he and his twin walked over to a bench.

******

“Regris, you have someone here to see you,” The young man looked up from his book and frowned. Someone here to see him? Who would want to see him? The young man said nothing as he stood up and followed the aide into the foyer, his eyes going wide when he saw a man who looked a lot like Shiro. The young man froze as the man turned towards him, a small smile was on his face as his eyes met mine.

“Hello Regris, my name is Kuro,” He said warmly as the young man continued to stand in the doorway, his mouth a gape as Kuro sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. “I’d like to get to know you, if you want.” He said his tone warm and calm as he smiled.

******

The time flew quickly, before he knew it Kuro had to leave, and for the first time he could remember Regris didn’t want to stop talking. This man was really thinking about adopting him! He might actually get a home… not that he wanted to get his hopes up or anything. As Kuro got up to leave he turned and looked at the young man with such a caring smile that Regris felt his heart thud against his ribs.

“You’ll come back right?” The words left the young man’s lips before he could even think about stopping himself. Kuro paused, then turned and gave the small young man a beaming smile.

“Of course I’ll come back Reg, that’s a promise.”

******

“He’s the one I want,” Shiro looked up from his place at the counter, the knife hovering over the Daikon. Gently setting the knife down Shiro turned to fully face his brother.

“Was there ever any doubt?”

“Not after meeting him in person, no. I know he’s supposed to be mine,” Kuro said, his voice firm as he looked at his twin.

“Did you start the adoption process?” The chopping resumed as Shiro sliced the radish.

“Yeah, I started it Monday,”

“It’s going to be alright bro, you’ll see.”

******

Regris looked around the room, his eyes were wide as he slowly turned in a circle. This room was huge, far bigger than the room he had to share in the orphanage.

“This is mine?” The boy asked softly as he turned and looked at Kuro. Kuro nodded with a soft smile as he walked into the room.

“It is, and if there’s anything you want to change let me know okay?”

“It’s perfect,” The young man said with a sniffle.

“Welcome home Regris, welcome home.,” Kuro said softly as he pulled the young man into an embrace.


End file.
